shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruriko Fujitani
Ruriko Fujitani is a seventeen-year-old human who hails from the Tora no Tomarigi. After the events of the Tiger's Perch Arc, she becomes the first mate, quartermaster, and drummer of the Pop Band Pirates . As a result of having managed to obtain a bounty at the younger than average age of seventeen, Ruriko is referred to as being a gurentaika by the Marines and the press alike. Unfortunately for Ruriko, the size of the aforementioned bounty - 99,000,000 - is naught but a single million below the amount that is required for her to be classified as a "Super Rookie" and thus she is NOT a member of the Reckless Generation. ''Personality and Relationships 'Ruriko' is emotional to an absurd extent. Anything and everything tends to have some sort of effect upon her feelings about one thing or another. And as a result, 'Ruriko' mood swings just as often as she breathes. Unfortunately for the world as a whole, the mood that 'Ruriko' swings into the most is that of a berserk rage from which she is truly and utterly incapable of escaping unless the object of her anger has been thoroughly pulverized. When she isn't mood swinging into anger, 'Ruriko' is usually mood swinging into either unbridled enthusiasm or extreme depression. Powers and Abilities ''Authority As the quartermaster of the Pop Band Pirates, Ruriko is essentially the Pop Band Pirates' second-in-command. She reserves the right to issue orders to any member of the crew other than Thoosa herself, though it is rare for her to do so during any circumstances other than an outright crisis. Being the quartermaster also makes it her responsibility to discipline the other members of the Pop Band Pirates for any wrongdoings that they commit. In theory, the jurisdiction of such a duty shouldn't extend to Thoosa. However, in practice it seems to extend to Thoosa almost as much as it does to Decaden and Magnus. ''Anger'' Contrary to popular belief,'' Ruriko's'' greatest asset isn't the Jouju Jouju no Mi. Rather, the most impressive weapon in her arsenal is her anger. Whilst many have managed to bypass the advantages of the Jouju Jouju no Mi, very few have managed to overcome the nigh-insatiable wrath of a thoroughly pissed off Ruriko. Oncer angered, Ruriko becomes somewhat of a juggernaut. Her anger begins to serve as fuel that drives her into beating the ever living shit out of whomsoever it was that was dumb enough to piss her off. Pain, regardless of its immensity, only serves to make her angrier and thus strengthens her resolve to beat you into a bloody pulp. Just about the only way to put a stop to an angry Ruriko is to kill her as dead as dead can get, and that's way tougher than it sounds. At times, Ruriko's anger can rise to such an extent that it becomes enough of a detriment to her health to trigger the fight-or-flight response. Under such circumstances, Ruriko becomes subjected to the adrenaline rush of a lifetime and as a result her strength is augmented to the point where she can even manhandle the likes of freaking Shinan in a test of brute strength. However, in exchange for such power Ruriko loses just about all of the very little amount of self-control she has. The entirety of her consciousness is overwritten with anger that only wants to be expended as destructively as possible and as a result Ruriko becomes a massive danger to friends and foes alike. Because there is just no reasoning with Ruriko by this point, the Pop Band Pirates have come to refer to this phenomenon as Bururiko (Bull-Ruriko). It is also this behavior that earns Ruriko her epithet, Bullgal. ''Physical Capabilities'' Like all of the residents of the the Tora no Tomarigi's piers, a supermajority of Ruriko's life consisted of only the most brutal of training regimes. From her training, Ruriko has attained a level of brute strength that is far beyond what even the word superhuman can describe. Even the raw power of Thoosa, whom is a cyclops and thus better equiped for feats of brute strength, pales in comparison to Ruriko's. To Ruriko, knocking aside a boulder is a task more worthy of a child then herself and puncturing a suit of armor with naught but her bare hands is simply a warm up. Only outright insane feats of strength, such as punching a giant into a coma, are capable of being a challenging to Ruriko. And even then, she seems to be able to do them with ease. ''Merman Combat'' Not long after it became apparent to her that an infuriated Ruriko was more of a liability than an asset, Soraya Tigresa took it upon herself to mitigate the amount of danger that Rurikos' fury posed towards the Pop Band Pirates. First and foremost, Soraya endeavored to lengthen Ruriko's short temper and succeeded in doing so by outright challenging Ruriko to learn a trident-based variation of Merman Combat (Māman Konbatto マーマンコンバット) from her. Due to the fact that the manipulation of water through the utilization of naught but a trident exceptionlessly demands a level of dexterity that Ruriko was utterly incapable of managing whilst she was throwing hissy fits amongst hissy fits, Ruriko was forced to use her wrath as a conduit for her focus rather than allow it to use her as an avenger. Once Ruriko managed to reign in SOME of her anger, she was able to advance far enough in the Trident-based Variation of Merman Combat to wield a trident with enough mastery to engage even the most elite of swordsmen in any range of combat. Matching their swings with thrusts and their gales with water. ''Weapon(s) Under normal circumstances, Ruriko prefers hand-to-hand combat. However, every now and then Ruriko takes up arms against an opponent. *The Earth-Shaker - The 'Earth-Shaker' is a trident that 'Ruriko' appropriated from Thelxiepeia. ''Devil Fruit Name - Jouju Jouju no Mi (Fulfillment Fulfillment Fruit) Type - Paramecia ''History 'Ruriko' was born the daughter of Rumi Fujitani, a woman whose successes as an adventurer has completely blinded her to her failures as a mother, and an enigma of a man whose identity is supposedly unknown to even 'Rumi' herself. Because neither of her parents ever bothered to be present in her life at any point in time, 'Ruriko' was raised by a grandmother named Ruri Fujitani. In an attempt to prevent 'Ruriko' from turning out like her mother, 'Ruri' employed 'Ruriko''' as a waitress at L'Origine... Trivia *Ruriko has a Poseidon theme. **Her anger mirrors the rage that is commonly expressed by a number of deities throughout the duration of Greek Mythology, including the aforementioned Poseidon. **Both Ruriko and Poseidon are known for producing tremors with their blows. **Ruriko's Merman Combat gives her dominion over water, much like Poseidon. ***It also allows her to wield a trident, something Poseidon is famous for doing. ****And said trident is referred to as the Earth-Shaker. An epithet that was held by Poseidon. **Ruriko is responsible for the recruitment of Mary, A Pop Band with a horse-based Devil Fruit. Poseidon has been called a "Tamer of Horses" at times. **Ruriko is also responsible for the capture of a hippocampus named Nethuns. In Greek Mythology, hippocampus are associated with Poseidon. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Female Category:Quartermaster Category:First Mate Category:Drummer Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Trident User Category:Merman Combat Users Category:Pop Band Pirates Category:Super Rookie